What Lies Ahead
by KatieBellaTrix
Summary: Lily Luna Potter lives a happy home life. But with whispers of a new danger growing more and more frequent, will she discover the danger before it's too late? Rating for later chapters. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

From day one, I was a fighter. I was born small, but I came out kicking and screaming, I have never taken no for an answer. My dad calls me feisty, my mom calls me Love, but my brothers call me annoying. I call them boys. When they get really out of hand, my mom just whispers, "Don't let it bother you, they're a different species." I agree.

But it's my brothers who have made me as strong as I am. They never took it easy on me, especially James. He never gave me any breaks just because I was a girl. Albus wasn't much better, however, he at least, knew when enough was enough. On the other hand, my mom and them call it a mixed blessing. They toughened me up, and now, hardly anything bothers me. And I know that deep down they care.

Teddy, on the other hand, is the sweetest boy I have ever met. He always brings something new for me, and twirls me around. My mom said he's a gentleman. I think he's amazing.

All of that is insignificant though. The important thing is the danger we're in. Dad and Uncle Ron aren't worried. However, Mom and Auntie are a different story. They tought me how to defend myself if I need to, and not to talk to strangers, even if they now my name. And a lot of strangers do.

I guess that's because my dad is famous. He tried to hide it from my brothers and I for a while, but eventually we found out. Once, when we were playing hide and seek we found the newspaper clippings. He saved the entire wizarding world. Mom refuses to tell me how. All she says is that we're lucky to have such a brave father.

The one thing dad does tell me is all the adventures he went on. Every night before bed he tells me another little bit of the story. I wish he could go one forever but mom's always there to say when it's getting too late. (She also corrects him when he's being too modest.)

If Dad's a good story teller, than Uncle Ron is the best. He makes them much funnier and scarier then the way Dad tell them. However, I don't think he tells the truth the whole time because Mom and Auntie roll their eyes whenever he says something particularly funny. Dad just laughs, sometimes so hard, he cries.

A lot of the stories are about Hogwarts. Both my brothers go there, and someday I will too. I can't wait. Me and my cousins talk about it every time we can. And each week, a get a letter from each of my brothers telling me what they're doing. One day, I'll be the one writing letters to Mom and Dad.

But right now, all mom and dad do is talk about the danger. They won't tell me what the danger is, and I can't see it because nothing has changed except for all the whispering. Mom and Auntie talk all the time but stop when I enter the room. And sometimes Dad does it too. And even though I try to listen. They always stop when I get within hearing distance. That bothers me. I wish that they would tell me what's going on, but I know that's not going to happen.

The only thing I know is that whatever does happen: I'll be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first major fanfic so I would appreciate reviews both positive and negative. I have decided that I will probably update this once or twice a week, probably on weekends. So this is a bonus. Before I go, I wanted to say that if you want daily Lily Luna fun check out my drabble stories at A Drabble A Day: Lily's Story. Thanks and much love.**

Tuesday morning brought rays of sunlight through the attic window by Lily's bed. Using her arm to shield her eyes from the sun, she rolled out of bed and felt around the floor for her slipper. With a sigh, she removed her arm and squinted through the light at the floor to finally locate the slippers.

Lily stood up causing the squeaky floorboard to groan even under her slender frame. She shuffled to her bedroom door and opened it with a creak to see her mother and father ageing in whispered tones at the bottom of the staircase that led to her sanctuary.

When they saw their daughter in the doorway, all oral conversation stopped abruptly however Lily had a nagging feeling that they were still arguing with their eyes. Finally when her father walked away, her mom turned and smiled.

"Come on, Lily. Let's go get some breakfast." Ginny said holding out her hand.

Lily took her mom's warm hand and allowed herself to be led downstairs to the kitchen where she sat at the kitchen table. She watched as her mother busily made sugar toast all the while mumbling to herself.

"Is something wrong, Mom?" Lily asked.

"Of course not, honey." Ginny replied too quickly.

"Are you lying?" insisted Lily.

"Listen to me honey, there is nothing that you need to worry about. Dad and I are just stressed out from work, but it will all be over soon."

"If something's wrong will you tell me?" her daughter insisted.

"I promise. Now will you please just eat your breakfast."

Lily did not press her mother. She could tell the conversation was over, and her mother would not be patient anymore. Instead she took a bite of her toast as her mother watched with uncharacteristic worried eyes.

Eventually her father came down, and both adults had a whispered conversation in the front alcove. Lily stared trying to get the gist of the conversation by reading lips at least, but she had no such luck. Her parents were barely moving their lips at all.

After what seemed like forever, they kissed, came back into the kitchen and smiled at Lily. Harry did not stay long however. After stuffing some toast in his mouth he kissed both his girls on the cheeks and made his way out the door. When he was gone, Ginny turned to her daughter and said, "So what's the plan for today, Lily?"

"Don't I have school today?" asked Lily. On every other day she went to her cousins house so that Auntie could teach her the basics before they went off to Hogwarts. During that time Ginny went to work at the Daily Prophet, writing sports stories.

"Not today. Your father and I decided it would be nice if you stayed home today so we could have some bonding time."

"Okay…" said Lily suspiciously. She didn't understand what all this could be about.

"Why don't we visit Nanna?" suggested Ginny after a silence.

"Okay…" said Lily, still suspicious.


End file.
